Un ängel casi perfecto 6
by Brenda de Andrew
Summary: La guerra por el amor de Candy...quien religiosas...el Príncipe o el Duque?


**Casi un Ángel perfecto**

 **Caps. VI**

Albert ha pasado una semana de pesadilla….

El trabajo ha sido igual de arduo que siempre entre contratos, juntas del consejo, comidas y cenas con empresarios…nunca antes se le había hecho tan caótico….

Desesperado no quería tomar conciencia…no encontraba paz…. ¡dios mío! El poder que ejercía sin saberlo la pequeña pecosa en su vida le hacia estragos…el olor de sus cabellos rubicundos...el verde mar de esas lagunas….que parecían, sus bellos ojos….sentía que el aire no le abastecía lo suficiente….

Stop…..stop….perdón… ...perdón George…debo salir un momento….lo lamento...

¿Esta usted bien Míster Andrew….desea que tomemos un descanso?

¡Gracias…por favor!

Albert salió hacia el balcón que daba su oficina una vista hermosa e impresionante de la Ciudad de Chicago….el progreso y la actividad se notaba…cerca de ahí un pequeño parque como pulmón de la ciudad….Albert deseaba escapar….George llegó

¿Qué te sucede Albert…estas totalmente fuera de lugar…he tenido que leer tres veces el contrato con Hessemann y Asociados?…¿puedo saber que te ocurre?

George no se que me ocurre…te lo juro...estoy desesperado…yo…me da risa lo que me pasa y no lo entiendo….yo...

 **TU ESTAS ENAMORADO….**

Si yo… ¿Qué estas diciendo?

Que no hay peor ciego que el que no desea ver…has estado totalmente distraído desde que esa chica…bueno...ya no le visitas además esos ojos de borrego triste…mmmm….aunque me causa gracia ver que el osado empresario capaz de cerrar grandes negocios este totalmente desquiciado por una jovencita…que no ha sabido decirle que la ama…¿me equivoco?

No que va…ella solo es mi amiga….además es mejor...yo se que es una chiquilla…no quiero que sepa que si…. **ESTOY LOCO POR ELLA** ….¡Que demos…!

¿Y entonces que esperas?

Acaso se te olvida...la máxima estupidez de los Rotterdam….además ella ama a su ex novio…si ella le perdona su desliz...volverán…yo no sirvo para plato de segunda mesa…no podría...

 **POR QUE LA AMAS** y la quieres solo para ti…no es así...

¿Hay George por que me tiene que suceder estas cosas a mí?…

Jajajaja…..pues por que te crees el príncipe de un cuento de hadas, capaz de salvar a esa pequeña pecosa, y librar las mas épicas batallas..Por ella... ¿o me equivoco?

Solo he estado ahí….no había querido….además ella ya no quiere verme…dice que no debe...y yo…estoy desesperado…no se que hacer…

Eso ya lo dijiste…lo que si no me quedo claro...es por que ella ya no quiere recibirte….

Bueno me ha dicho que no quiere depender de mi…que la hago sentir bien pero que ella…bueno siente paz a mi lado...en fin que yo soy un extraño…

Mmmm…un extraño…con demasiada dependencia…no será que ella también ha comenzado a enamorarse de ti…y no se ha dado cuenta…

¿Tú crees George?

Bueno por que no se lo preguntas….

Además...ella dijo que no la visitaras No que no la llamaras…..o chatearas con ella…

¿Tienes su número de celular? ¿Su correo electrónico?

Sí…

Llámala…

Si ahora mismo…..¡gracias George!

¡Apúrate que la junta debe seguir!

Jjajaja,…ya mismo…

Albert parecía un chiquillo con la cara iluminada de alegría...preguntando por su primer amor…era definitivo William Albert Andrew por fin conocía el amor…..aunque eso a George le preocupara…y mucho…pero que caray….ese pobre chico merecía conocer, vivir..Ser feliz un poco de alegría para sentir vivo su corazón….

Bueno…..¡Hola pequeña!

¿Cómo has estado?

En serio….yo también te he extrañado….y mucho…

Sabes ….me acorde de ti….y por eso te llame…recuerda mañana pasare por ti para ir a tomar helados...ok….te pones linda..Si

Ahhh…en serio Candy…. me da tanta alegría saber de ti….

Yo...yo...bueno…es lindo estar vivo….además me encanta oír tu voz….por favor no dejes nunca de sonreír...adoro tu sonrisa…

Gracias...Candy...

Si Candy….lo hare no te inquietes….si no me desvelare…pequeña si tu eres la que debes cuidarte no yo…en fin Gracias..Por preocuparte por mí…

Bueno…tengo que dejarte…sabes estoy en medio de un negocio….

Jajaja….Claro que puedo…. ¿quieres conocer a Pupet?

Ahh...contare las horas por verte pequeña…bye…

Bye si pequeña bye yo también…besos.

Cuando Albert termino de hablar con Candy era otro…una renovada energía…la Alegría y la sonrisa se había instalado en su rostro…

Hasta al maduro empresario con el que estaba cerrando negocios Horace Hessemann observo el cambio de estado anímico de Albert,…le hizo el siguiente comentario….

Mr. Andrew me da tanta alegría ver que hoy todavía ….una voz de mujer logre...que un hombre renazca a la vida…..mi amigo no deje ir a esa chica….ese será su gran amor…..

Gracias…Mr. Hessemann...no lo hare…

Bueno…bueno sigamos con las clausulas….decía George

Aunque su rostro mostraba una sonrisa socarrona…..esa chica...esa chica…..pero Albert era feliz…muy feliz…

Para Candy había sido muy refrescante escuchar la voz de Albert…..realmente lo extrañaba…se sentía tan sola,

se odiaba así misma por haberlo alejado…pero ella no podía ser egoísta…aunque le gustaba tanto estar con el…bueno no lo había visto..Solo escuchado...era algo muy bueno….realmente SI **LO EXTRAÑABA HORRORES., .PENSABA A LA PAR QUE PENSABA EN TERRY…**

Su corazón se acelero…cuando lo escucho…y sus mejillas se arrebolaron….parecía que todo su cuerpo había comenzado una revolución….se sentía tan alegre ..tan feliz…cosa curiosa ese muchacho provocaba tantas cosas en ella…no cabia en duda era un ANGEL al menos para su gris vida…era un Ángel….

Eran las 6 en punto de ese jueves el estaba saliendo de la oficina…

Sonó el celular…

Andrew…

Hola Al...Albert

¡Clarice!

¿Podrás venir hoy siempre?

¡Perdona…yo apenas salgo de la empresa…!

¡Voy para allá!

¡Te espero!

¡Demo…como fui a olvidar…..diablos pensaba enlazarme con Candy por messenger….pero que grosero he sido con la pobre de Clarice….ella es tan victima como yo…que estupideces de nuestros padres enfrascarnos en un compromiso sin amor…..ni que fuéramos objetos y hoy menos que nunca deseo eso…debo tratar de convencerla que todo es un gran error y lograr que ella…de por asentado finiquitarlo….debo lograrlo…si deseo lograr algo con Candy…

Candy….pequeña pecosa de hermosa sonrisa….que importa si no tengo un centavo…teniendo tu amor seria el hombre mas afortunado del universo…..de tooodo el universo…..Si tan solo pudieras verme ….si tan solo no sufrieras por Terry…yo te daría todo mi amor, viviría para ti…..solo para ti por siempre….Dices que soy un Ángel para ti…

Mentiras….Tu eres mi Ángel…hoy se que dios te envió a mi vida para darme alegría y sentido para hacer que cuente cada día….para compartir nuestras penas y alegrías…..para siempre…Candy no me alejes de tu vida…..dame una oportunidad…solo déjame entrar en ese corazón tan bondadoso que posees..Te juro que la tristeza y soledad se marcharan más…

Llego a la Mansión de los Rotterdam con un ramo de Flores…

Buenas Tardes Clarice….

Oh Albert….

Son para ti….

Que hermosas….. Gracias…

¡Buenas Tardes Williams, no ha sido muy educado de tu parte dejar esperando a Clarice por mas de una hora sin llamarle…por la razón que sea que te haya hecho no llegar puntual.!

¡Lo lamento mucho, no volverá a suceder!

¡Por supuesto que no!

¡Madre!

Debes entender que aunque seremos familia…los Rotterdam tenemos costumbres y linaje como los Andrew….así que no se te olvide Williams…..

¡Vámonos…Albert…ya basta madre…!

Buenas tardes... Mss. Rotterdam

Casi, la dejo con la palabra en la boca,…esa mujer era una arpía diez mil veces peor que la Tía Elroy….

Clarice llevaba un vestido estampado muy bonito su cabellera suelta adornada con una diadema con flores….era bonita….y dulce..

¡Lo siento Albert!

¡Perdóname a mi…tu madre tiene razón…he sido muy descortés contigo!

¡Aun así…mi madre no tiene por que intervenir…¡NO SOY UNA NIÑA!

Esto lo dijo en forma alterada…sus ojos se deformaron en una rictus lleno de ira y amargura…sin embargo se controlo y disimulo….

Pasaron una tarde agradable…contándose anécdotas….de vez en cuando aunque haciéndole creer que de manera accidental la mano de Clarice se posaba en la mano de Albert…por educación no la retiraba sin embargo…..no quería que ella se ilusionara en forma errónea…

Al llegar a su casa….justo cuando la acompaña...a la entrada...

De manera intempestiva Clarice…...le toma su rostro entre sus mano y le da un beso robado….

El no corresponde…ella solo lo mira y le dice WILLIAMS ALBERT ANDREW, me gustas mucho…

Acto seguido se mete a la mansión y Albert se marcha echo un mar de confusiones…le preocupa el giro que esta dando las cosas...no desea engañarla...pero tampoco quiere herirla…ella debe ser quien termine…ese absurdo compromiso…

Con todo llego a la mansión Andrew…da las buenas noches…y se encierra en su dormitorio…al accesar a su computador personal….

 **TIENES UN EMAIL**

 **Q**

 ** **QUERIDO ALBERT****

 ** **GRACIAS POR LLAMARME HOY….ME HAS HECHO MUY FELIZ….SE QUE NO DEBO SER EGOISTA…PERO TU ME DAS TANTA PAZ…****

 ** **NO SE POR QUE ….NI POR QUE …TE QUIERO….ERES UN GRAN AMIGO…SABES ESCUCHAR…..Y TUS BRAZOS DAN CONFORT A MIS PENAS….****

 ** **GRACIAS****

 ** **CANDY WHITE****

 ** **BUENAS NOCHES…MI DULCE ANGEL…TE QUIERO****

 **UERIDO ALBERT**

 **GRACIAS POR LLAMARME HOY….ME HAS HECHO MUY FELIZ….SE QUE NO DEBO SER EGOISTA…PERO TU ME DAS TANTA PAZ…**

 **NO SE POR QUE ….NI POR QUE …TE QUIERO….ERES UN GRAN AMIGO…SABES ESCUCHAR…..Y TUS BRAZOS DAN CONFORT A MIS PENAS….**

 **GRACIAS**

 **CANDY WHITE**

 **BUENAS NOCHES…MI DULCE ANGEL…TE QUIERO**

Candy…..mi pequeña Candy…solo tu amigo así me vez…..mientras yo….te amo….chiquilla….mi corazón te ama.

Albert le contesto y le dijo cuan feliz era el con su cariño de ella, que también la quería y mucho y que tuviera paciencia y fortaleza en la Uní.

Amaneció….tan rápido….

Albert leyó tres mil veces el correo….

Contaría las horas para verla….

Era viernes y seria el regreso para ambos a la Uní…

El para el Centro de Investigaciones y maestrías…..ella para la Uní….

Y ahí estaría Terry y Susana….

Muy temprano Candy se dio un baño y se arreglo llevaba un vestido blanco de algodón con un cinturón ajustado que llevaba flores de aplicación…su cabello lo arreglo en una cola alta…..se veía tan dulce y bella aun adolorida por los golpes con férula en el brazo y la pierna pero con ayuda de Annie y los Hnos Cornwells que fueron a recogerlas de la casa a la Uní…llegaron.

Muchos compañeros se acercaron a ella para preguntar su estado de salud, desearle suerte….y Eliza…con su dosis matutina de Veneno….

Hola Querida…¿como estas?, veo que recuperada….me alegro cuanto lo siento no haber podido visitarte…pero entre otras cosas estoy ayudando con los arreglos de mesa, de la boda de Susy y Terry será el Viernes próximo…. Ah…¿Te han invitado?

¡Vete Eliza!

¡Déjala, Annie…..Eliza me da gusto que Terry sea el hombre que siempre he creído que es…..le deseo a ambos la felicidad…..y no te preocupes…por mi salud aun cuando te lo agradezco….tu interés….gracias a dios tengo personas que me quieren y a dios que me cuida!

Ahora pasare a clases,…..permiso Eliza

Y dejando a Eliza sin conseguir demostrarle cuanto la habían herido sus palabras…ella ya esperaba esa agresión…y agradeció al cielo…por soportarla…no era de ella quien temía…si no…de….

¡Candy!

¡Terry!¡Susana!

Justo a quien menos hubiese deseado verlos…y para más juntos….

¡Candy estas bien! Dijo la hipócrita de Susana como si no pasara nada restregando la joya que llevaba en su mano un anillo de compromiso….

Terry bajo la mirada…

¡Gracias Susana! Estoy...bien…

Supe de tu "accidente" lo bueno que no ha pasado a mayores….bueno chulita…sana espero verte en mi boda será el próximo Viernes verdad Terriuce…

Terry querido no te preocupes por Candy…ya le envié su invitación por correo...podrás venir tu y dos acompañantes…si quieres

Candy estaba lívida…al igual que Terry…su mirada de ambos chocaron fue una descarga….ella camino torpemente…y dijo les deseo felicidad…permiso…

Sin poder sostenerse dio un traspié que la llevaría directo al suelo….

Unos brazos cálidos no lo permitieron….

¡Albert!

Aun antes de mirarlo la esencia de su cuerpo lo reconocía….

¡Pequeña…!

Ella levanto su mirada que ambos quedaron fija….Sus ojos del era un cielo azul de calma de paz….

Terry apretó los puños….

¡Suéltala Andrew!

¡Márchate Terry…o conocerás al príncipe!

Al oír el escándalo se escucharon murmullos la leyenda del príncipe era de abolengo en la Uní….mas de una vez se escuchaba, había enfrentado a estudiantes abusivos….Maestros deshonestos…el era una leyenda…y al fin esas generaciones que solo habían escuchado hablar de el lo conocían…

Terry le dijo ¡entre nosotros hay algo pendiente….hoy lo finiquitaremos!

¡Encantado!

 **¡No...Lo harás…..!**

Fue la voz de Candy…

 **¡Ja ahora el "príncipe" se escuda tras las faldas de la pecosa…!**

" **No tras las faldas de una pecosa…Terry….sino tras la suplica de su novia..."**

Diciendo esto miro fijamente a Albert y tomo sus labios suavemente y le beso…

 **¡No lo harás verdad amor….!**

Albert se descontrolo sin embargo saboreo ese beso a toda su capacidad….y contesto...

 **¡Si tú me lo pides cielo….tus deseos son órdenes!**

¡Candy!

¿Qué pensabas Terry que tu serias el único en disfrutar de la felicidad?

Pues…no Albert me ha pedido ser su novia…le he correspondido…

Así que te suplico te abstengas de cualquier confrontación con el en lo sucesivo….

No tienes ningún derecho sobre mí….ni sobre quien quiero…

La voz de Candy era determinada….

Terry te repito les deseo a ti y a Susana alcancen la felicidad que merecen…..

Yo también merezco ser feliz….

Albert la abrazo muy delicadamente…

Y avanzaron...dejando con un palmo de narices a todos…principalmente a Terry y Susana….

Y a una escuela acostumbrada a ver los arranques del "Duque"…pero que ante el "príncipe" se quedo de una pieza….

Albert se dirigió a una zona arboleada que quedaba justo tras la biblioteca….

Ahí Candy se derrumbo…

Se abrazo a el y se echo a llorar convulsivamente, jamás pensó que hubieras personas tan malas como Susana y Eliza…y que Terry...hubiera sido participe con ellas….

Ella aun amaba a Terry…dolía tanto saber que se casaría con Susana….que le había mentido…

Albert la consoló con palaras cariñosas y llenas de ternura…le hablo de sus padres de lo orgullosos que estarían de ella de ver la gran mujer que era….de su valentía…de su amor a la vida…

Candy lentamente se calmo….y fue entonces cuando tomo conciencia de sus actos…

 **¡Albert perdona…no debí….yo!**

Shhhh…..Candy luego hablaremos…

Es que yo…yo no debí…ni tampoco te hubiese besa…pero es que Terry y Susana…ohh que pensaras de mi…yo…

Albert la miro con una ternura exquisita y le dijo mirándola a los ojos…

 **Sentí que un Ángel del cielo toco mis labios…..Candy te entiendo…se quien eres lo que me duele de esto,..Es que te lastimen,…..no lo permitas cielo….**

Albert gracias…no volverá a suceder…

Candy bajo sus ojos tenia las mejillas arreboladas y solo dijo...

Yo también lo disfrute…

Se miraron fijamente…el bajo su rostro hacia los labios de ella….deseaba tanto besarla…sentir sus labios dulces…

En eso se escucho

¡Bravo!

¡te felicito Candy hasta que pusiste en su lugar a ese cretino de Granchéster¡

¡Y tu Tío….has traído la paz al Cole…Tooodos habla del príncipe!

Eran Archie y Stear…

Segundos después aparecieron Annie y patty y después de charlar brevemente Albert se despidió a sus Clases….y ellos a las suyas.

El Centro de Investigaciones y posgrados…quedaba enfrente al campus de la Uní….y en recto al salón de Candy….

Albert estaba atento...deseaba saber cuando Candy saliera…

Una compañera de Albert, Flammy Hamilton…..le dijo...mmmm…pareces que la chiquilla pecosa, te ha deslumbrado…

¿Perdón?

Jajajaja…hay amigo….nunca pensé ver aun graduado loco por una mocosa estudiante… ¿Cuántos años le llevas?

Cinco o diez...años…..

Albert se sonrojo…y le dijo con simpatía…

¡Ni yo….créeme ni yo…!

CONTINUARA…

Nenas lindas un capitulo mas ,espero les haya gustado….sus comentarios les agradezco…sus criticas aun mas…les mando saludos a toodaaassss las chicas de los diferentes grupos..y una bienvenida a las nuevas…Animense a escribir….y si es historias de nuestro príncipe aun mejor….bexos a todas..

QUE DIOS LAS BENDIGA Y LLENE SU CAMINO DE AMOR

BRENDA DE ANDREW

ETERNA PRINCESA GUARDIANA DEL CORAZON DE ALBERT

M i correo…princess_guardiana ….


End file.
